Sweet as Candy: PaceXFatima's pups
''These pups belong to PuppyLuverJoy. ''They are the pups for Fatima and Pace. They are in third gen. Future Generation: PaceXFatima After Finally finding courage Pace proposes to Fatima and get married eventually. Later on they end up having five puppies. 3 girls and 1 boys First born was Usagi, then Magic, Minako, and Lita. Buddy, Magic, and Usagi know what they want to be when they grow up. Usagi wants to be a teacher pup like her mom in the future. Magic wants to be a police pup like his grandfather Chase. Minako wants to be a popstar and Lita wants to be a chef they also care about finding love and helping others out. Personalities Usagi: Usagi is a pup with a kind heart. She puts others needs before hers. It's rare to see her argue with her siblings. Usagi goes to Puppy School so she can what she needs to know to be a teacher. She is committed to her studies in school and never excepts an "A-" as a grade. She likes to help her mom when she teaches the class. She is well mannered. Magic: Magic is an active pup. He is an adventurous pup and likes to play games outside like Cops and robbers with Buddy. He wants to be a police pup like his grandfather Chase and goes over to his house to know what he has to know to be a police pup. He is the "Coolest" of pack. He is well mannered and kind but doesn't show it. He likes to consider himself as a "rebel" but his parents go against this. Minako: Minako is a pup who dreams of finding love and the perfect pup. Sometimes she looks at the starts and wonders if she'll ever find love. She likes watching romantic stuff with her sister Lita and get emotional. Minako wants to be a popstar and find love at the same time. She would go out with any guy just so she could find love. She can be funny at times and sometimes goofy. She dreams of becoming a princess too or at least act like one, so if there are any opportunities in the future where she can learn to act like a princess she will take it. Lita: Lita is a pup who likes to cook and dreams on becoming a chef in the future. She doesn't go to Puppy School since isn't allowed to go since she kept on fighting. She is known as "the karate maniac." As you can tell from fighting and karate manic she is somewhat of a tomboy. Though she's a tomboy she doesn't mind wearing dresses, playing dress up, or finding love. She likes to watch romantic stuff and find love. She wants to act like a princess like her sister too. Appearances Usagi: Usagi is a Mix Cocka-Shepherd Husky. She has a white spot on her right eye. Her front right paws are white. She has pink eyes and a light blue collar with faces of bunnies on it. Her left ear is a bit fluffy than her right ear. Her body is a brownish-tan color. Her tail is the same color as her body. She has a golden yellow amulet that represents she goes to school. When Usagi goes to school, she carries a bag that has a face of bunny. Magic: ~Coming soon~ Minako: ~Coming soon~ Lita: ~Coming soon~ Trivia Relationships: * Fatima- Mother * Pace- Father * Chase- Grandfather (Father's side) * Skye- Grandmother (Father's side) * Mina- Grandmother (Mother's side) * Ray- Grandfather (Mother's side) * Tj- Lita's boyfriend/Mate * Diamond- Sister-in-law (For Lita) * Chasity- Sister-in-law (For Lita) * Lacy- Sister-in-law (For Lita) Random Facts: * Usagi was originally going to be named Ami but I changed it * They are all named after some of my favorite characters * They were originally gonna have 3 girls and 2 boys but I changed it * Usagi means "bunny" in Japan * Usagi's mark or signature would be a bunny. She has a bunny blanket, and stuffed animal that's a bunny, a bag, ect. You name it and she has it. Voice actors: Usagi: Young Usagi: ~Still deciding~ Older Usagi: ~Still deciding~ Magic: Young Magic: ~Still deciding~ Older Magic: ~Still deciding~ Minako: Young Minako: ~Still deciding~ Older Minako: ~Still deciding~ Lita: Young Lita: ~Still deciding~ Young Lita: ~Still deciding~ Crushes: Usagi: ~Still deciding~ Cuddlebug Magic: ~Still deciding~ Minako: ~Still deciding~ Lita: Lita has had many many many ex boyfriends but they broke up with her, left her, or she left them. Though she has found one pup she really loves with all her heart. And that pup is non other than Tj. Gallery Category:Third gen ocs By PuppyLuverJoy Category:By PuppyLuverJoy Category:Ocs by PuppyLuverJoy Category:Future gen